1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to print control and, more particularly, to print control apparatuses and methods for printing images on a continuous sheet, such as roll paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when images are printed on a continuous sheet such as roll paper, after printing based on one job has been performed, the continuous sheet is cut, and the remaining continuous sheet is rewound. When the next printing job is to be performed, the rewound continuous sheet is conveyed to a printing position again and printing is performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-211754).
In the case in which such a procedure is used to perform printing, whenever a print job is received for which a sheet of a size different from the prior one is to be used, it is necessary to cut and exchange the sheet, causing the time for completing a plurality of jobs to become long.